1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk carrying apparatus for carrying a disk such as a CD (Compact Disk) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-16710 discloses an example of the related arts. A disk recording/reproducing system loads a disk to a recording/reproduction position by a built-in disk carrying apparatus and, after recording/reproduction, ejects the disk to the outside of the system.
The disk carrying apparatus detects insertion of a disk into a casing by a sensor switch or the like, loads the disk onto a turntable by a driving mechanism, and holds the disk on the turntable by a holding portion. When completion of the disk holding operation is detected by another sensor switch, the turntable rotates the disk, and a recording/reproducing portion records/reproduces predetermined information to/from the rotating disk. After completion of recording/reproduction, the disk carrying apparatus ejects the disk to the outside of the system by the reverse of the above operation.
There is, however, a case that when the holding portion holds a disk on the turntable, if the disk is not carried to the predetermined position for some reason and a positional deviation occurs between the disk and the turntable, the disk may not be held reliably.